


Dying leaves and fluffy blankets

by Juniorhuntersam



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, AUs, After endgame, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Autumn, Blankets, Drama, Everyone lives, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Hot Cocoa, Im still angry, Loki is Alive, Love all the way, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Music, Non AU, October, Own Characters - Freeform, References to Depression, Romance, Scratch some angst, Seasons, Some angst, Tony is alive, Trees, Unsure, everything in between, except for Thanos, i really love these tags so far, just bare with me, natasha is alive, parks, sunrise, sunset, will add tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 12,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniorhuntersam/pseuds/Juniorhuntersam
Summary: First time doing an "everyday thing". Gonna do a few characters, ya know, the usual.made my own list with some others, most credit to Constant Scribbler (I did change some prompts because they didn't inspire me as much,,,)So yes here it is. Some One-Shots featuring our favorite heroes (or wannabe antagonists).I'm only gonna write for characters I feel comfortable writing of course but if anything, I'm up for ANY suggestions for characters. Love y'all 3000.BTW!! If you're reading on Chrome, I recommend using InteractiveFics. Makes the immersion that tad bit better. :)





	1. Prompt 1 - Turning Leaves || Loki x Fem!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Plays after Endgame  
on chrome? Use Interactivefics

Loki had found himself staying on earth more often after the Infinity War and Endgame. He’d made mistakes in the past, trying to take over this planet his dear brother adores. Being alone had always bothered him, standing in the shadow of his brother or not being King of Asgard.

But it’s all in the past now. He finds himself walking through the same park as he does every season, the walkways being familiar to him like his own pockets.

His hair was gelled back and stuck off in stands at his neck, his clothes being a simple t-shirt and jeans, as he didn’t want much attention drawn to him in this sole moment. It was unusual for him, but this is one of the very few moments he knew he should just not try to be the center of attention.  
His blue eyes roamed the park. Playing kids, adults sharing conversations, dogs running around. He enjoyed it, as much as he didn’t want to admit it out loud.

The smallest of smiles graced his lips as he wandered further, the leaves that were once a lush green having now turned a plethora of colors; red, orange, golden and brown leaves making the season seem so much more colorful, more alive. Although he knew the leaves are actually dead, he enjoyed the colors nature was painted in during the autumn seasons.

A young woman with (H/C) hair, open to flow in the breeze, slowly passed him and he felt his breath hitch. When Thor fell in love with Jane, a human, he felt almost sorry for his brother. He found it amusing too, what could he have found in a human anyway? They’re flawed and weak, at least he thought that way before. But this woman just did as much as exist, walk and breathe beside him and his thoughts were running wild. That’s what his brother meant.

Almost as if under some kind of Mind-Control, Loki moved after the woman quickly and tapped her shoulder. She turned and – by all the gods – he swore he felt his heart stop for a moment when both their eyes met. Her (E/C) eyes met his, hers confused but his full of wonder. His throat went dry and he felt like it was hard to swallow. “Hello- uhm-“

His usual silver tongue was pretty useless right now, he had no idea how to suavely talk to this woman without making a fool of himself. Hadn’t he already done that?  
“I think you’re really pretty.” He said quickly, his cheeks dusting a slight pink. He’d never really felt this embarrassed his whole life.

The woman retuned his blush, looking down for a moment. “Oh, god, thanks.” She said, a soft laugh following her words. He smiled more in an instant, feeling relieved that she didn’t think he’s a complete creep. “I’m not even dressed in anything special.”

“I beg to differ,” he said quickly, perhaps a bit too quickly. She looked up at him again, their gazes holding for a moment. Electricity filled the air as they just looked at each other for a few moments before speaking up again, “Are you free this afternoon?”

She took a moment to think but looked at him then, “I am free right now. By the way, my name’s (Y/N)”

Loki smiled. “What a lovely name. I’m Loki.”


	2. Prompt 2 - A Blanket || Tony x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony x Fem!Reader  
Prompt: Blanket  
After Endgame - Tony isn't a dad in this (yet hehehe,, ok sorry) just for the sake of this oneshot

Tony Stark x Reader (female)  
\-------------------------------------------

It’d been a long night for Tony in his workshop. Making modifications to his suit, working on a little surprise for his lovely girlfriend. Of course, he felt a bit bad about it. He was spending a lot of time down here after all and less time with his girlfriend. After a mutual breakup with Pepper he’d thought he would never find anyone again. He didn’t really want to, either.

But then, at a press conference regarding the clean energy of the arc-reactor, he saw her in the back just taking notes of whatever he said in those last few seconds. It’s not like he cared anyway, he stared at her for quite a while and tried to memorize every single inch of her face. Back then it took him a while to snap back into reality, just as it did now when he was thinking about his lovely (Y/N).

“Turn down the music, FRIDAY”, He mumbled as he looked down at the little piece of technology in his hands and sighed. Of course, he’d always loved building things, even though it is a bit of a suppression for what he had experienced in the past, but having first Pepper around and now (Y/N), he’d always have something else to think about. But also, more to lose, more to worry about. He placed the object on the table and wiped away some sweat, his eyes drifting around his workshop. 

“FRIDAY, where is (Y/N)?” Friday answered immediately, her Irish accent filling the now silent workspace, “She’s currently sleeping on the couch in the living area, Boss.”

He took the towel to wipe some more sweat off his body as he went to the elevator to get to the living area. He fidgeted a bit with the towel in his hand as he waited. He knew that she sometimes waited there for him to return from his work but she just couldn’t help it – she fell asleep most times she did that and it was the most adorable thing he’d ever witnessed. 

The elevator doors opened and he stepped out, quickly going to the couch, heading for (Y/N)’s favorite spot to wait for him and browse her phone. He smiled when her messy mop of hair came into vision, shoulders and chest moving with steady breaths. What he also noticed was the crisp air that felt good on his warm, sweat-ridden skin, but must be fairly cold for (Y/N) who’d only been in her pajamas. 

He looked around and spotted a blanket, thrown carelessly over the chair close to the couch. Wondering why she didn’t take that in the first place, he grabbed it and gently placed it on top of his girlfriend, gently tucking her into the fluffy material. She stirred a bit in her sleep but didn’t wake up.  
Taking a moment to admire her, he leaned down and kissed her head. “I love you 3000”


	3. Prompt 3 - Sunset || Natasha x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3 - Sunset  
Nat x Fem!Reader  
Set after Endgame

Natasha sighed as she sat on the cliff with her girlfriend beside her. A soft breeze moved Nat’s hair and she gently moved it back. It’s moment’s like these she cherishes most – a little peace, a little silence. Just her and her beloved (Y/N). Missions after Missions and not one moment just for themselves. It’s been enough lately and she’d missed the loving touch and sweet nothing’s they would tell each other while they zoned out the world. Natasha moved her head to look at (Y/N) with a soft smile playing on her red lips. (Y/N) was too mesmerized by the sunset, something they thought they’d never see again after the Endgame, either alone or none of them. Both thoughts were scary.

(Y/N) finally moved to look at Natasha and she smiled too. They didn’t need words in this moment, they just grabbed eachother’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Natasha had always wondered how her hand could fit so perfectly in hers – that maybe they were destined to be together.  
(Y/N) shuffled a bit closer to Nat, Nat snuffled closer to (Y/N), it was all perfect and almost in sync. Their laughs filled the cool evening air, smiling to themselves as (Y/N) rest her head on Natasha’s shoulder. Nothing could be more perfect for them at the moment, just being alone together.

The sun colored everything in beautiful red and orange hues, the sky painted in various blues, pinks and purples. Natasha kissed (Y/N)’s head gently, pulling her even closer if possible.   
“Forever?” “Forever.”


	4. Prompt 4 - Thin Jacket || Steve Rogers x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve x fem!reader  
Prompt 4: Thin Jacket

The rain was pouring down over New York City, the streets full with puddles reflecting the lights coloring the night in many different hues. The streets were bustling with cars but not many people seemed to be out and about, but that wasn’t that much of a surprise.  
Just a young woman was still out, trying to shield herself from the rain with her thin jacket, the cold seeping in to chill her bones already. Autumn was usually quite beautiful of course, but having to walk through the rain in the middle of the night is definitely not the best idea she’s ever had. 

“Stupid rain,” She mumbled to herself, “And stupid date.”  
She’d been stood up by her date, that was the only reason she was out at this time of night. She did drink one beer but then just decided to wait and see. A little too long maybe, drowning in thoughts she had forgotten the time and went out in the dark.   
She could see her breath whenever she exhaled and she shivered. She hadn’t taken enough money for a taxi to get to her home, just enough to maybe cover two or three drinks or to split the bill, so that wasn’t an option. She couldn’t see buses anywhere and that made her feel queasy anyway, so she’d rather walk alone.

In the distance she could make out a few figures and sighed, just hoping to get home without any troubles. Not that she didn’t have trust in people, but after everything that happened in her home town she’d just learned to have second thoughts about everything.   
She slowly closed in on the figures, but before she could even see their faces properly, she felt a presence beside her and she panicked on the inside for a moment.   
“I’m sorry ma’am, are you alright?” A voice beside her said, strangely familiar to her. She stopped, as did the stranger, and turned to look at him. She had to tilt her head back a tiny bit to look into his eyes – and then realized who she was talking to at the moment.   
“Captain America!” She said excitedly, a smile gracing her lips. He chuckled and looked down, “Just Steve, please?” “Alright, Just Steve.”

Steve laughed a bit and shrugged off his jacket; “I know we don’t know each other but you look like you’re really cold and could use some company.”  
She stared at Steve; her mind not processing what’s going on exactly. “Miss?”  
She shook her head slightly and snapped out of her trance-like state. “Yes- sorry. Uhm. I can’t possibly bother you to do that-“ “Please. I insist.”  
He gently wrapped his jacket around her smaller frame, smiling to himself. He saw her in the distance, shivering and her clothes soaked. She was pretty, oh so pretty, and he felt lost inside her (E/C) eyes immediately after she looked up. He was hoping she could give him her number and that was the moment he’d realized this was just like a corny romance movie. 

“Shall we?” He said softly, smiling, “Just want to make sure you get home safe.”  
“I haven’t even told you my name yet! I- I’m (Y/N).”   
“Nice to meet you, (Y/N).”

And thus, Steve and (Y/N) walked together. Maybe it wasn’t to bad that (Y/N)’s date stood her up.


	5. Prompt 5 - Ladder || Steve Rogers x Male!Reader

“A little bit to the left!” The super-soldier yelled up to his boyfriend who sighed and did as Steve said.  
They’d been decorating their – well, (Y/N)’s house – for Halloween. Decorating the lawn wasn’t too hard, a few graves and skeletons and they had their very own fake graveyard. Kind of.  
“That’s too much left! More right!”  
(Y/N) groaned and leaned forward, a bit unsteady on the ladder if he was honest with himself. The only safety right now was his strong boyfriend holding the ladder with one hand. “(Y/N), are you okay—” “Steeeeevie, I’m fine. I just want to finish decorating the house.”  
Steve chuckled at how dramatic his boyfriend sounded. It was (Y/N)’s idea in the first place. He was happy to help between saving the world and destroying punching bags. He’d also be lying if he said his eyes hadn’t wandered to (Y/N)’s behind a few times. He was trying to be concentrated but just couldn’t help it – he was just handsome, always, even in dirty sweats. 

(Y/N) attached the last bit of the shiny garland, a smile forming on his lips. “Alright, I’m coming down!” he yelled down to Steve. He slowly moved back down as Steve held the ladder in place so it wouldn’t fall. (Y/N) reached the ground and was standing between the ladder and his boyfriend, his strong arms trapping him in a small space. “Hey there handsome.”

(Y/N) blushed a bit and looked down for a second. “Hello there.”  
Steve chuckled and leaned down to place a soft kiss on (Y/N)’s lips, short and sweet. Blush dusted both their cheeks as Steve moved closer to his boyfriend, moving one of his arms around (Y/N)’s body, hugging him close as their bodies touched.  
Steve slowly broke the kiss, leaving (Y/N) to try and chase the kiss. Steve slowly released his boyfriend and kissed his forehead in the process.  
“Alright, big guy. We’ve still got some windows to decorate!” (Y/N) cheerfully announced as Steve groaned, totally forgetting about the whole ‘Halloween-thing’.  
“Alright, sweetheart. Just for you.”  
Steve moved around a bit and nudged the ladder involuntarily, named object falling to the side and just missing (Y/N). The blonde quickly jogged over to him, grabbing his arms and looking into his eyes. “(Y/N)! Are you alright?!” “Yeah- Yeah, just a bit spooked is all!”  
The super-soldier sighed contentedly, knowing his boyfriend is alright. “Hey, spooked is good. It’s gonna be Halloween soon after all!”


	6. Prompt 6 - Over a Bridge || Bruce Banner x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Banner x Fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you're using chrome on a PC my recommendation is using InteractiveFics :)  
I wasn't sure about this chapter but my friends reassured me I didn't mess up
> 
> Love y'all 3000

Bruce stood in the middle of a small stone bridge passing over a lake, watching the water flow. He’s truly at peace, feeling alright. The big guy is being calm, the world is not in danger and his mind can finally be at ease. Watching the water flow downstream relaxes him immensely.  
His hair is moving in the slight breeze, the sky blue and just a few clouds splattered across the blue canvas above him. It almost felt like a fairytale to him, something you’d describe to a child to get their imagination going.

A young woman with (H/C) hair, tied to a loose bun, and a very casual outfit of a slightly oversized pullover and jeans paired with black sneakers stepped upon the bridge. She walked very slowly, drinking in the atmosphere of this landscape, giving her fresh air and clear thoughts. She’s been stressed lately. Work hasn’t been going the best, in fact, it was quite frustrating. 

The autumn air was going wonders to her stressed out mood, a day off (or maybe two) was just what she needed. In the distance she could see a man standing, watching the lake. She felt like she’d seen the man before, somewhere and somehow. She moved closer, over the bridge that crossed the water, and realized who that man was. Doctor Bruce Banner – the one that’d been inspiring her work for years. She knew of his work in the Gamma-radiation field, Bioscience and various other smart things she’d always wanted to learn about. She had to dig deep to find his research, maybe a little into illegal territory, but she still knew who he was nonetheless. 

She slowly approached him, trying to steady her beating heart. She raised her hand and gently tapped his arm.  
Bruce jumped back slightly, being ripped out of his little fantasy, as he turned to look at the woman. She was younger than him, he saw that immediately. She definitely was older than 20, he assumed at least. “H-Hi, u-uhm, I saw you standing here and uhm- looks nice here this season doesn’t it?”

Bruce was surprised that the woman seemed quite shy now. “Yes, it really does. Almost magical.”  
“I agree!”

A slightly awkward silence washed over them. (Y/N) thought of telling Bruce that she knew who he was, but decided it was best to pretend like she doesn’t. “I’m (Y/N).” “Bruce Banner.” He said, nodding in acknowledgement. Both thought each other was good-looking, but Bruce didn’t really want to pursue any further into anything slightly romantic due to the age difference. (Y/N) cleared her throat, “I uhm, I should get going.” She mumbled, looking down at her shoes. Bruce saw a loose strand of her hair that fell out of her bun and had he urge to brush it behind her ear, but decided to keep those feelings at bay.

“Of course. It was nice meeting you, (Y/N). I hope I will see you around again sometime.” He said softly with a smile. Her head moved back up and he could look into her eyes, and for a moment it felt like the whole world stopped. “It was nice meeting you too, Bruce.” 

And then she kept walking, and Bruce swore he’d see her again one day. He missed his chance, but next time, maybe.


	7. Prompt 7 - Costumes || Peter Parker x Teen!Reader (gender neutral)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all been liking the stories so far.  
Also, some gender neutral reader because I felt like it.  
Comments give me motivation to write!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N/N) = Your Nick Name  
Just fyi, if you didn't know. :)

“Come on (Y/N)!” Peter yelled across half of the parking lot to his friend (Y/N). They promised to go costume shopping with him, presumably for a party his mentor (and almost even father, with how Tony seemed to act around peter) Tony Stark would be throwing for Halloween. 

(Y/N) chuckled and quickly went after their good friend, yelling “I’m comin’! jeez, don’t stress me!”  
Peter rushed back and grabbed their hand, effectively dragging them towards the Mall.  
It was pretty packed, as one would assume in October shortly before Halloween, people left and right walking quickly from shop to shop trying to find exactly what they needed.  
(Y/N) wasn’t much of a people-person, crowds weren’t really their thing. So, going to the Mall seemed like a swell idea until they remembered the many people.

Sadly they couldn’t say no to Peter, their little crush on the teenage genius was too strong.  
Peter’s face was filled with joy and excitement as he gently tugged their arm and navigated through the crowds with cat-like reflexes and determination. They had never seen Peter this happy to go shopping and they just thought it was adorable.

The many sounds were almost drowned out by how much they were captivated by Peter, how he was most likely saying something but they were too focused, even though Peter just sometimes turned around they were so happy to just be there with him. 

What they didn’t know was: Peter was trying to stay as cool as possible. He was trying not to shake and feel awkward with how he was holding (Y/N)’s hand, blush and stutter like an idiot. He wanted to impress them so, so, so much and he hoped that they would say yes to being his ‘+1’ to Tony’s Halloween Party. He didn’t want to show up alone, well, he could but he just wanted to spend more time with (Y/N). 

“Peter? Should we go in here?” (Y/N) said and pointed to a shop beside them, making Peter stop. It was a shop decorated all over with Halloween-themed things.  
Peter shrugged and nodded, “Sure!”  
They both went inside, looking around for cool costumes. (Y/N) was a bit too shy to ask if they wanted matching costumes – Peter somewhat talked about it on the way there but (Y/N) didn’t really understand what Peter said due to his quick brabbling (which they found adorable of course).  
Peter saw two cool costumes of skeletons that even glowed in the dark. He couldn’t resist and grabbed them, running off to find (Y/N). He was confused and walked slower, only for (Y/N) to jump out of a dressing room, effectively scaring Peter. “Holy crap, (Y/N)! You scared me!”

They both laughed and (Y/N) saw what Peter was holding. “Are those skeleton costumes?”  
“Yup. For you. And for me- because there’s two. And we’re two- I should stop talking. Okay.”  
(Y/N) smiled brightly and grabbed one of the costumes, looking it over. Peter guessed their size correctly and Peter went to the check-out, paying for their costumes. “By- By the way, (Y/N/N), do you want to- uhm- It’s okay if you say no!-“ “Yes I do.” 

Peter was baffled and blushed a bit, “I didn’t even finish my question.”  
“I would do anything and everything as long as you’re there, Peter Parker.”


	8. Prompt 8 - A Lost Key || Bucky Barnes x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate!AU where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate  
NonSuperhero!AU

“Shit! Shit!” (Y/N) cursed, unable to find the key to her door, “This fucking sucks!”  
She’s been living in her own house for about 2 months now. It was spacious and she had lots of fun decorating it. Sadly, she had the memory of a goldfish and she forgot many things very fast.  
“I’m so sure I put the stupid key here!”

This morning when she left the house, she forgot her keys inside, so she just bet on the spare key outside underneath her plant pot. Now that she returned and lifted the pot with a fake plant in it, there was no key left. “I hate life.”

Besides that, someone else was moving into the house beside hers. There’s been trucks and people carrying things inside but no sign of anyone that actually bought the house and wanted to make it theirs. She sighed and leaned against the door, wondering if she could just break into her own home.  
Watching an SUV pull up to the house, she was at a point where she couldn’t care less anymore. She’d have to call up her mom, who held the second spare key, wait for about 3 hours and then get the spare key to get into her own home. She’d really screwed up this time. The brisk autumn air was chilling her just a little bit as she regretted not putting on a jacket.

The door of the SUV opened and a man stepped out. She blinked a few times as the world around her slowly started filling in with colors, scaring her quite a bit. At first it was just around the edges of her peripheral vision, but now it was nearing the center and threatening to make everything she sees so… different. She never believed in the stories her mother told her, that once we see our soulmate the world turns much brighter. And she thought that even if soulmates existed, how would she be able to meet hers? They could be anywhere on this planet.

The man turned to (Y/N), his crystal blue eyes meeting hers. They both stared at each other for a minute and she swore she felt the time tick by so much slower, it felt like an eternity.  
The man totally disregarded the other guy that stepped out (the one she didn’t pay attention to because she just saw her soulmate for god’s sake) and walked over to her. Panic settled in her stomach, she felt nauseous and wanted to run but couldn’t, she wouldn’t have known where to.

He stopped a little ways in front of her, looking her over. He couldn’t read her like he could usually read people, just figure her out. His world just turned a whole lot more colorful and he’s grateful that it did. In his mind she seemed perfect already and he hasn’t shared a word with her yet. Her (Y/N) eyes shone brightly in the sun, her (S/C) skin looked soft and he felt the urge to gently touch her, just feel her close. “Hey, I’m- I’m James. James Barnes. Your new neighbor.” “I’m (Y/N) (Y/L/N). It’s r-really nice to meet you, James.” “Call me Bucky.”

Steve stood on the other side, too far away to hear them speak, a little disappointed that his best friend just left him there alone to talk to the neighbor who seemed to be freezing. He wondered why she didn't just go into her house, but then just decided to go inside and unpack some of Bucky's things. 

“Why are you standing here anyway?” Bucky asked out of the blue, the question being more spontaneous to hear her voice rather than anything thought out. “Eh, this probably sounds pretty stupid but I lost my spare key, my actual keys are inside… forgot them this morning.”  
Bucky chuckled, “That sounds tough. Hey, I barely have anything set up in my new house but we could probably get the coffee machine going. How’s that sound?”  
“Amazing Idea.”


	9. Prompt 9 - A Special Birthday || Clint Barton x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various appearances of other Avengers  
Plays after Endgame  
Nobody died indefinitely, I cannot handle it, so they're back and kickin names and taking ass

“Whichever one of her parents thought it was a good idea to get a kid on Halloween – I’m going to be very furious about it.” He stated as Natasha and him both hung up the decorations for the surprise party the Avengers were throwing Clint’s wife. Natasha chuckled and looked at Clint, stopping her work for just a moment, “You say this every single year even when we don’t throw a party for her.”

Tony walked into the room carrying some big boxes with Halloween-themed wrapping paper “The party has officially arrived.”  
Clint rolled his eyes subtly – Natasha noticed him rolling his eyes of course, but he didn’t have to know that – and went back to decorating the room.  
They worked in comfortable silence, Tony was working on the gifts and making sure everything worked out as it should be – besides that he was also the one to get all the alcohol they would be drinking.

Scott walked through the door with Cassie in tow, smiling faces with small boxes in their hands. Both were dressed up as zombies and Clint was sure they both used makeup to make themselves look dead. “You guys didn’t have to dress up.”  
Cassie grinned and put the boxes down somewhere on the pile beside Tony, making the billionaire jump into action again and arrange the boxes differently. To say he was bored was an understatement.

Natasha walked around the corner, holding some cookies Wanda presumably made; “But (Y/N) loves it when we dress up!”  
Clint loved and hated that his friends – his family – knew his wife so well. He couldn’t complain, they always loved spending time with her whenever they got, she’s quite a sweetheart and never fails to make them laugh. Clint heard Bucky and Steve outside talking about how ridiculous the idea was to dress up and Clint mentally agreed to them, but they also said they’d do it for their friends all the time. Peter walked by the cookies Natasha carefully placed on the table with scary precision and stole one or two, walking away quickly so nobody could see that he’d stolen them.

A few hours of decorating later, they were all ready and changed, hidden to make sure it really would be a surprise party. The outside of the house was decorated before anyway by (Y/N) herself, so they just left that alone. Hearing a car pull up, they quieted down completely.

(Y/N) was moving to the door slowly, a bag on her shoulder and ultrasound pictures in her hand. This surely was a very special birthday and she couldn’t wait to tell Clint the good news.  
She fumbled for her keys for a moment and then opened the door, only to have all the lights turn on and everyone jump out of their hiding spots yelling “Surprise!”  
She giggled and looked at Clint, a big smile on his face. She loved him dearly, above everything and even her own life. Clint was always there whenever she needed him, protected her and never gave up hope. He always came back.

She walked up to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, pressing the pictures into his hands; whispering into his ear so nobody else would hear, “I hope you’ll throw just as many parties for the kids.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm all up for constructive criticism on how I wrote the characters, I'm still just a beginner :)  
Comments keep me going!


	10. Prompt 10 - Branches of a Tree || Thor x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some AU for y'all because I felt like it :')  
Medieval!AU
> 
> I was also inspired by Amaerise's drawings of medieval Avengers,,  
Check her pics out, I love this so much. 
> 
> https://amaerise.tumblr.com/post/116417038828/the-avengers-medieval-fantasyau-clint-as

Thor loved being the princesses’ protector. His skill was used in all the right ways, he would always be needed and he enjoyed his time with her, too. He was usually stationed in front of her room, making sure she’s got everything she needs or maybe even call for someone if she hadn’t.  
They’re friends, he’d say, but he felt so much more. He’d never survive if he spoke of his feelings for the princess, of how she’d never really keep up the etiquette when they’re alone or how she didn’t like being treated differently than others.

The doors to her room opened and princess (Y/N) stepped out, wearing a beige, soft dress that just so passed her ankles. She turned to Thor with a sweet smile, “Come with me!”  
He didn’t want to question his princess of course, but naturally he wondered where she would want to go. He followed her much smaller frame, looking down upon her soft looking hair. He had once had the privilege to brush her hair at night. She couldn’t sleep, he was the only one that was there, but he felt honored anyway. He would boast about it and possibly sound a tiny bit arrogant, he did get to touch the princess’ hair, but he kept it a secret. 

The princess led him through dimly lit corridors of the castle, her dress swaying with every moment. She looked flawless to him, everything could’ve been breaking apart but as long as she was safe and sound, he’d be happy with the world. 

She led him off to the distance, quite a bit away from the castle itself. Luckily, she knew ways to bypass the guards which was hard enough with Thor.  
As the castle grew smaller in the distance, he noticed the little bag she was carrying, most likely holding some fresh apples and some water. “Princess, don’t you want me carrying your bag?”  
“Oh, so you can steal all my apples? I don’t think so!” she mused and turned around to walk backwards. By now they had arrived in the forest, the moonlight just so shining through the branches, the falling leaves in the wind creating an eerie atmosphere, but that didn’t seem to bother the princess. Thor was always ready to fight, of course, and ready to protect his princess. 

She was about to say something, but tripped over a branch of a tree. Thor rushed to her side and caught her just in time, “Princess, please be more careful and watch where you’re going.”  
She giggled and looked into his eyes, realizing what a wonderful shade of blue they were. She’d been harboring a crush for her personal guard – more like personal warrior – in the first 2 weeks of him being in that position. He slowly straightened her up again and smiled down at her. She moved a bit further and looked up at the tree the branch that she just tripped over belongs. Thor followed her gaze and admired the view of the many colors that seemed to be as present as in normal daylight. 

The leaves swayed in the breeze but everything seemed to move so much slower. Princess (Y/N) looked at Thor, the one she’d want to marry, but would never be allowed to. She thought it was a shame, Thor was strong and just and merciful. Good qualities for a king, sadly he wasn’t a noble.

Her hand slowly moved to his, his gaze fell upon her quickly and they looked at each other for what felt like an eternity. He gulped and gently held her hand in his, moving closer to her. 

They both wished for this moment to never end.


	11. Prompt 11 - Text Message || Tony Stark x Fem!Reader (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit angsty so hehehe- prepare for feels.  
also making this one a two-parter. Yeyeye I've got some nice ideas for this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you use Chrome on your PC use Interactivefics!

_[Tony<3 - ‘I can’t do this anymore’]_

A few simple words were enough to make her regret everything she’d ever done for the love of her life. She didn’t answer his text, she didn’t know how.

_[Tony<3 -‘We need to talk. I’ll be there in 10.’]_

She took a deep breath as she took in her environment. All the places they used to poke fun at each other, kiss or make out, talk about their future or cry about the past. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she didn’t want to cry. Not yet.  
When he stepped through the door, she felt so much colder. So different. Two years ago, when they’d begun dating autumn was their favorite season, but now she couldn’t help but hate it.

He looked at her, not knowing what to say exactly.  
“So that’s it?” She said quietly, not even sure if he heard it. “You break up over text and can’t even talk to me now?”  
Tony looked down and felt his heart ache. He didn’t want to break up, but he also didn’t want for her to hurt any more than she has to. She could become a target; he wants to keep her safe.  
He’d break his own heart, but he’d be alright with it if he knew she was safe.

She couldn’t hold back her tears anymore, her voice cracking. “Why can’t you just look at me for one god damn second!?”  
Tony took a deep breath and held back the tears; “This, us, was a fucking mistake and I should have known the second things went further than planned.”

(Y/N) felt her heart break and she stared at Tony. She was sure if she spoke another word she’d just scream. Scream in pain, scream because she was angry beyond belief and because she couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

Tony knew he was hurting her, but it would be for her safety. Samantha licked her lips and looked down. “I thought you loved me.”

“How am I supposed to ‘love you’ when I never had feelings to begin with?” Tony said as coldly as he could, his voice breaking a bit at the end. It could’ve been a dead giveaway of how he was really feeling, but (Y/N) got up and walked to go get her things.

She spoke into the empty room. “FRIDAY, please get me a taxi. I need to get out of here.”  
“Of course, miss.”

Tony watched her leave with a heavy heart, the rain pouring heavily.  
He looked at his phone, typing quickly. His last message wouldn’t get delivered, no matter how many times he refreshed it.

_[‘I will love you forever.']_


	12. Prompt 12 - Umbrella || T'Challa x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YAS  
Also, my dear friend chose T'Challa because I'm Hecking indecisive.  
Here u go  
Angsty Fluff with the king of Wakanda!

T’Challa used some of his free time, which he rarely had now as king of Wakanda, to pay a visit to the Avengers. In battle he aided them, and he considered them friends.  
He was walking past many people through the rain, not minding the bad weather one bit.  
Believing it was right to bring something, he brought a simple piece of decoration for the Avengers to remind them of Wakanda. Not that they’d forget either way, but just to have it there, close. 

Believing it would be a quicker route, he walked a different way than Shuri had told him. He’d usually trust his sister with these things, but he checked the way there before himself. He was sure of himself.

As he kept walking, he heard someone yelling for help. He immediately stopped walking and listened to make out the voices. Turning right into an alleyway he saw how a man was trying to force himself on a woman. T’Challa didn’t hesitate to jump into action and pull the man away from her, knocking him out with one firm punch to the head. He looked at the woman, visibly shaken. An umbrella lay beside her on the ground and he picked it up. He opened it and offered his arm to her, wanting to make sure she’d get home safe. He may miss his appointment with the Avengers but helping someone was clearly more important right now. 

“I’m T’Challa. What’s your name, miss?” He said softly, trying to get her thoughts on a different topic.  
“I’m (Y/N). It’s nice to meet you, T’Challa.” She said, trying to play over how obviously scared she was. He looked her over again once more, the little bit of lipstick she wore was slightly smudged and her mascara too. (Y/N) looked anywhere but at him, mostly at the ground. T’Challa stopped, pulled out a tissue and gently wiped away the stains of her makeup. “Do not worry, (Y/N). I’ll take you to some friends of mine and they will help you. Did that asshole hurt you somewhere?”

“My head hurts, he hit me with my umbrella.”  
T’Challa was disgusted with that man’s actions and kept walking to the Avengers with her, keeping her close. Of course, (Y/N) was still a bit overwhelmed but she began liking T’Challa, he was very polite and considerate of her feelings. If he hadn’t stepped in, lord knows what would’ve happened to her. She also had to admit that he was quite handsome, but she wanted to get her feelings sorted out first.

Arriving at the New(-New) Avengers Facility T’Challa had a heavy heart when he let her go with Natasha, even though he knew she would be safe with her. Crushing on someone he’d just met wasn’t his usual thing, he couldn’t usually just allow this to happen, but maybe – just maybe – there would be a chance for him to get to know her better.


	13. Prompt 13 - Memory || Tony Stark x Fem!Reader (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama,,, angsty. if you ain't here for it don't read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Death! be warned.

4 months passed.

He’d taken 4 months just to try and get over her.  
Did it work out? No it didn’t. But he knew it was for the greater good - mostly hers in his mind - For her safey. For her. Only for her.  
“FRIDAY, turn down my music please.” Tony mumbled, his music turning down without FRIDAY saying another word.  
It has almost become his tradition (or minor compulsion) to check up on her. Just to make sure she’s safe and sound. He had told himself three weeks ago to not check up on her, to let go. He managed to stick to it for the whole three weeks but he broke.  
“Boss, you shouldn’t give in now. You’re almost at the 1-month mark,” FRIDAY’s voice echoed in the almost empty lab, “You have done well so far.”  
“I don’t care, FRIDAY. Show me her vital stats and location. Oh and the closest security cam feed, please.” He uttered, his gaze locking on his screen.  
“No access to vital signs of (Y/N) (Y/L/N).” “What?”  
Tony was confused beyond belief. He should have been able to get her vitals. “Try again.”  
“I told you, boss, _no access to Miss (Y/N)’s vitals_.”

He got slightly frustrated with his AI and started trying to get into the stats on his own.  
To his horror, he couldn’t see a heartbeat. He felt his own heartbeat pick up increasingly as he typed with shaking fingers, trying to see if there was a mistake somewhere that caused the lack of a heartbeat being displayed.  
He was just pushing away the dark truth, the one that dreaded to take over the moment and make him suffer. On his own. In a lab, far away from wherever she may be.  
He checked her location, being too caught up with her heartbeat before. “Nope, this isn’t happening. This is--” he spoke, knowing that FRIDAY was listening.  
He saw her coordinates, that’s all he needed. “Friday, I need you to get the fastest route uploaded to my suit. Now.” Tony commanded, tears threatening to spill out.

The one thing he tried to protect. Dead. A thought invading his mind like a virus, making him sick to the stomach and hope die off, to only leave sorrow. He ran a hand down his face and got all readied up in his suit, flying out without letting anyone know. He needed to deal with this on his own.

He felt like he was drowning, he wasn’t able to breathe and he knew whatever he’d see would kill him. Either she found his vital tracker - he installed two, one for location and one for vitals, just if she found one he’d have the other - or she was dead. Tony hoped she’d just found it and had it removed. He prayed, he didn’t believe but, god, he prayed.

He came closer to the location she would be in and lowered down onto the ground. When he landed he fell on his knees.

A grave. A beautiful one, graced with her name, but a grave nonetheless.  
His suit disappeared into the bracelet on his arm as he stared with tears rolling down his face. All the moment’s they’d shared together in this damned season, or any other for that matter, pissing off the public, going out and flaunting her by his side. He was proud, but afraid. He didn’t want her to get hurt, but this wouldn’t have happened if he’d still been with her. If he was just less of a coward.  
“babe, do you remember how mad you were at me when you found out I’d eaten all cheetos in the house? even your hidden ones-” He started as if she could hear him, moving to sit beside the gravestone to lean against it, “You didn’t talk to me for 27 hours and 55 minutes. Then I kissed you and we- we made up. With some sex and a cup of coffee. At 5 am.”  
  
He wiped some of his tears away. “Or when we talked about having kids. You know. Some little geniuses running around making everyone go crazy. I loved the thought. I really did.”  
Tony gulped, hating himself for not being able to say goodbye when she was still breathing. How soft her skin was. How her eyes shone with curiosity every single time she watched him work. There was no rush, there was just love - passion. And he broke all of that for his selfish, stupid reason of wanting to protect her.

“I know you’re not really here anymore- but I have the memories. Right? Right. Of course I do.” He chuckled dryly, his tears falling on the gravestone. He felt truly alone. Lost and scared. He just wanted to have her in his arms one more time, tell her how much he'd messed up. _How much he loved her, forever._

She was gone. He blamed himself, but at least he’d still have the memories.


	14. Prompt 14 - Silence || Bucky Barnes x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes x Fem!Reader  
(Steve Rogers x Sister!Reader)

Bucky had been to dances before, when he was back in the 40’s. He knew he shouldn’t be nervous, he’d _always_ been able to woo girls, it wasn’t especially hard for him. A little gaze there, a gentle touch and some flirty words and they’d be all his. But this – this was different. Something new for him. Tony’s parties had always been something else. Almost out of this world, extravagant and big as all hell. Bucky felt right at home at the bar together with Steve at first, but he went to dance with some girl he brought there. He was still unsure. The music that blared from the speakers made his ears feel like they will fall off soon, his head filled with so many thoughts he just wished for a moment of silence.

He turned on the bar-stool, his gaze looking for the one person causing him to feel like this in the first place. When his eyes met hers, it was as if the music stopped. In fact, he felt like the world had stopped just for them. He felt anxious as he got up from his seat and tried to take confident steps towards (Y/N). He didn’t notice Steve watching him with attentive blue eyes.  
He stopped a little ways in front of her and looked straight into her eyes, gulping down his nervousness. A small smirk played on his lips as he held out his hand, “Shall we dance, doll?”

He broke the silence surrounding them, the music came back crashing onto them like a wave. Her hand met his and _oh god_ – he swore he’d lose his mind if he wasn’t able to hold her hand every single day like this from now on.  
He knew of her past, of how she’d been experimented on too. Similar to his own story, they’d been good friends for a while. He almost killed her when he was still brainwashed by Hydra.  
They moved together like clockwork, as if it was meant to be. And the silence fell back over them, there was nothing but this moment. Nothing but them and their bodies in perfect sync dancing to a song they didn’t even hear anymore. He was a ladies’ man, he’d been like this forever, but she just sparked a certain anxiety in his body. Anxiety and happiness, love and adoration. Things he never envisioned himself to feel with anyone, really.  
He looked at her again, her face covered in a faint blush. Bucky leaned in slightly. Finding no hesitation from her side, he brushed his lips to hers and felt fireworks go off everywhere in his body, nothing but them mattering in just that moment. They felt happy.

Until someone cleared their throat and broke their silent spell.


	15. Prompt 15 - A Torn Flag || Captain Marvel x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Middle Ages!AU  
War never changes :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dad chose Captain Marvel for this part :')  
Mom said to do 4/10 "angst" but I think I got carried away and made it an 8 instead. lol  
A teensy tiny bit steamy, if you ain't ok with this don't read it, got it?

Her breaths were steady as she readied herself to go back out on the battlefield. (H/C) hair cut short, hands moving towards her sword. War raged outside, the cellar she hid in the only place safe she could find. The wound on her leg gushed blood, but all she did was apply pressure and wrap gauze around it. “As long as I can walk, I can fight.” she said to herself, suppressing tears.

In all honesty, she didn’t want this war to happen. Not only because war is horrible, there were so many casualties among the civil population or because she simply disliked it - a special someone would be on the same battlefield but not fighting under the same flag as her. Getting admitted into the higher ranks of knights as a woman was rare, near impossible, but she made it and she would make sure to fight until her untimely death.

Taking a deep breath, (Y/N) limped up the stairs to go out again. She leaned against the door and held her ear against it to make sure there wasn’t anyone waiting to surprise attack her. Her right hand gave her balance by holding onto the wall, her left hand moving to open the door. Her legs were shaking by the pain and strain she was putting on her bones and muscles, clearly tired and hurt. All she wanted was rest.

Blue eyes met her own (E/C) ones, a worried glance was the only thing needed for Carol to rush in and grab her lover by the waist. “By the lord, I swear sometimes I think you have a deathwish or something.” She mumbled and walked back inside, locking the door behind both of them. (Y/N) just scoffed with a smile, walking down the stairs with Carol. Both their armors different colors, different flags and admitted under different kingdoms. (Y/N) was currently in enemy territory, and Carol knew (Y/N) could die a painful death if she went out again.

Despite (Y/N)’s pain, she still managed to push Carol against a wall, the sounds of war in the distance getting drowned out by her desire. They both knew this was wrong, but they knew what they were getting into when they started meeting in secret.  
Carol chuckled and switched their positions, pushing (Y/N) against the wall with determination, yet she was careful to not hurt her leg even more. Slowly, both their armors were lain down, piece by piece they got undone until they stood in simple clothing to cover their modesty. Carol moved one hand over (Y/N)’s chest down to her belly. Soft breaths and gasps as they both touched each other like starved men ate food. 

Carol slowly stopped her caress, looking at her lover with sad eyes. The gauzes (Y/N) wrapped around her wound earlier were all bled through. She was in pain and slowly but surely she’d lose her.  
(Y/N) smiled at Carol and moved a little bit of her hair out of her face. “It’s okay. I’ll be fine.” She reassured the blonde woman in front of her, just needing some intimacy in this fiasco.  
But Carol knew better.

As swiftly as Carol came in to swoop (Y/N) to safety, she pulled out a blade and pushed it right through (Y/N)’s heart. Tears wouldn’t stop falling down Carol’s face as she saw the flag on her chest rip apart when she pulled out her blade, the blood staining her thin clothes.  
“A torn flag and a torn heart,” Carol said softly, kissing her one last time.


	16. Prompt 16 - A New Home || Thor Odinson x Male!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brother chose Thor and male reader for this chapter  
Hope I live up to his expectations lol

Thor’s hands wrapped around the keys in his hand, the sound being almost like music in his ears. His boyfriend would be home soon. Their little apartment was nothing compared to what Thor just held in his hands, a big house with a garden. Enough space for maybe one or two kids if they’d ever decide to adopt - or dogs, possibly. Thor just knew he was finally getting somewhere with (Y/N).

If he was completely honest with himself, he had never seen himself with a male. It was always a female he was supposed to be with, his dad was pretty strict and his whole life was just shaped that way… as everyone else's was. But one fateful day, his first time in a Starbucks actually, he saw a young male with (H/C) hair and deep (E/C) eyes. Something inside of him shifted, he felt attracted to him immediately. A connection he wouldn’t easily forget, because just seconds later he sat down and started talking to him.  
(Y/N). His new favorite word. 

He smiled brightly at the memory, leaning back on the dirty couch. Thinking of their new home made him ecstatic. Loki, his brother, also promised to stop by next week to finally meet the one that stole Thor’s heart.  
The front door opened and in stepped the exhausted looking (Y/N), hair all messy and eyes less shiny than usual. Thor frowned and immediately went up to his boyfriend of 3 years.  
“Has something happened, my love?” He asked, gently laying one hand to (Y/N)’s cheek.  
The latter leaned into his touch, “It’s just been a long day. I need some hot chocolate and cuddles now.”

He didn’t have to ask Thor twice. By the time (Y/N) had changed into his pajamas and gotten comfortable on the couch, Thor brought two steaming cups of hot chocolate and a cuddly blanket to their usual cuddling space. He sat down and made sure (Y/N) was comfortably wrapped in a blanket before handing him his cup. Thor kissed his head, almost forgetting about the surprise he’d planned the whole day. 

“(Y/N), love, I need to speak to you about a serious matter,” he said, “And don’t worry. It’s something very nice.”  
(Y/N) sat up a bit, at least as well as possible, and looked into his boyfriend’s eyes.  
Thor tried to find words to tell his darling that they’d be moving into their very own home by friday. He pulled out the keys to the house, smiling like an idiot at the confused expression that graced (Y/N)’s face. “This- This is the key to our own home. A house.”

(Y/N)’s eyes lit up with happiness and excitement. He moved and the blanket wasn’t wrapped around him properly anymore, but he didn’t care. The hot chocolate was placed back on the table beside Thor’s, (Y/N)’s arms around Thor in an instant. Thor hugged him back, rubbing his back. They both couldn’t believe their luck, but it was their reality and they’d make the best of it.


	17. Prompt 17 - Missing || Tony Stark x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter discusses depression and self-harm , so if you're sensitive to that don't read it  
Stay safe guys <3

Tony was the first to notice she’d been missing work a lot, being sick, or just leaving earlier. He should’ve talked to her about it earlier, but if she was genuinely unwell he didn’t want to leave her to suffer. Of course it was important to actually come to work, after all she was one of his head scientists to figure out new possibilities to advance Stark Industries further into green energy.  
If he hadn’t always been this stubborn, he would have admitted earlier that he was highkey crushing on Ms. (Y/N) (Y/L/N).

In her absence, he noticed how much attention he actually paid to her. He knew how she liked her coffee, or tea. He also knew that she was eerily good at reading people.  
He sighed and leaned back, wondering what she really had. Yes, she was apparently in contact with someone in the science division and that person kept him updated on her status. Why she couldn’t stay in touch with him was confusing in every possible way to him.  
He was her boss, she should be telling him when she was sick. Not have someone else tell him. Somehow he also blamed it on the cold weather, maybe her immune system just wasn’t the best, but alas he couldn’t really know unless he’d dig in her personal data and for once, that didn’t seem like the best option.

On a whim he decided to pay her a visit and make sure she was okay. He left a note for whoever may walk into his office and left the building. Hopping into his car and turning on some AC/DC, he felt a little better than he’d felt just moments before in his office.  
Tony decided to let his thoughts wander a bit as he drove, thinking about what (Y/N) may have. The flu? womanly problems? Maybe she just wanted him to throw her out?  
All plausible answers in his head, things he’d seen before. But this time it felt different.  
The closer he got to her location, the weirder he felt. A strange feeling in his gut, but he couldn’t exactly place if it was telling him to turn back or to definitely go see her.

He parked his car in front of (Y/N)’s home and walked up to the front door.  
When he didn’t get an answer after he rang the doorbell three times, he got very worried.  
Tony kicked the door in without much of a hassle, immediately walking inside. “(Y/N)! Come on, answer me.” He said loud enough to be heard in the whole house.  
He checked the rooms downstairs first and then made his way up. 

(Y/N) was curled up in her bed, awake but too numb to move. Dried tears marked her face, day old mascara smudged and hair messy and greasy. Tony slowly walked up to her bed and sat down. “Hey there, sleepyhead. Need a soup or french fries? I can get you pizza too-”  
Tony said, not knowing what to do exactly. He didn’t even know what she had or if she could eat or not. 

She took a deep breath and sat up. “I think all I need for once is for someone to listen.”  
Tony took in her appearance and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.  
He nodded, “Sure thing. I can listen. I mean, I talk a lot but I’m a great listener!”  
“I’m tired, Mr. Stark- Tony,” she mumbled, averting her gaze from his, “and I don’t mean the I didn’t sleep enough tired. Okay- maybe a little bit.”  
Tony just listened. He knew this was an important moment, mostly because she was opening up to someone she barely knew. Kind of, at least. 

“I’m tired of people always assuming things, or not caring but I- I care too much,” she mumbled, fresh tears filling her eyes. “I’ve been feeling numb for years and my family doesn’t care. I can barely get up in the morning- I-”  
She gasped, clearly distressed and hurt. Tony gently grabbed one of her hands to reassure her of his presence, to show her he’d be there. He knew that feeling, to feel cast out and alone - abandoned. To feel like the whole world had suddenly turned it’s back on him.

“All I do is care for people, I listen and I do crap for them but in the end I get jack shit out of it. Nothing, I gave my all and broke doing that. I’m depressed, I can’t even go take a shower because it’s all just too much- I can’t even believe i’m telling you this right now.”

He looked down at her somewhat exposed arms and saw bandages. He knew what that meant of course and pulled her into a hug. Something that she knew she desperately needed, and he knew it too. He held her close and didn’t let go.  
Tony rubbed (Y/N)’s back, just giving her the comfort she needed. She cried into his shoulder but he didn’t care.

“Listen, (Y/N), from now on you can always call me. I’ll be there sooner than you can hang up, I promise. I- care a lot about you. From now on, you can count on me. I’d do anything if it meant making you feel better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter helped me vent a little, I hope it wasn't too bad and you could still enjoy it somehow :)  
I love you 3000


	18. Prompt 18 - A Black Cat || Happy Hogan x Fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friend gave me the weirdest character ideas for this one and I chose happy  
Nana this one is for you because you said Happy

It’s been a while since Happy actually dated. Well, since that with May was apparently just a summer fling, he’d taken a step back. Not like he was going full force.   
Yes it hurt, he genuinely liked her. May was wonderful, caring, self-assured and an independent woman. But maybe it was time to let go.

So he did, over time and with a lot of donuts he picked up while driving. Remote evenings where he just watched TV mindlessly.  
Just like tonight. October was going full force, the weather outside was less than nice and he just enjoyed his cozy evenings at home despite the crappy weather. Halloween was around the corner too, so there were more horror movies on TV.

He had his window just slightly open, needing some air in his apartment. The movie on screen was rather boring and he mindlessly scrolled Instagram on his StarkPhone.  
From the corner of his eye he could see movement in the corner of the room and he slowly stopped scrolling but didn’t move yet.   
Another quick movement made him drop his phone on the couch and get up, slowly moving towards the corner.

He was met halfway by a black cat looking up at him with big, yellow eyes. It sat down and just looked at him, not moving anymore. He looked at the window and then back at the cat, “Seriously, you came through my window? How the hell did you do that?”  
The cat meowed as if it understood what Happy said and started cleaning itself.

A knock on his door interrupted their conversation.Happy sighed and walked to the door, his friendly neighbor standing there with a nervous smile on her face. “H-Hey-” she said softly, “I was wondering if you’ve seen a black cat around? Big yellow eyes, really cute?”  
Happy chuckled and turned back to his apartment, “It’s your lucky day. Come on in.”  
She smiled and walked inside. He noticed that she wore nothing more than her pajamas and her hair was up in a messy bun. He found himself blushing a bit, thinking she’s pretty like this.

(Y/N) picked up her cat and the cat meowed in protest but didn’t really do anything to stop her either. She cuddled the little animal and they both looked content. “Guess this fits,” she said, her eyes drifting to Happy’s TV, “Halloween and all. A black cat.”

Happy sat down again, looking right at the cat, “Yep. I agree. Would you like to stay and watch the movie with me?”  
She nodded eagerly but replied sarcastically, “Oh yeah, I love watching bad horror movies with my neighbor that I barely know, thank you very much.”  
He wasn’t sure if she was serious or not, but she laughed and sat down beside him, grabbing some of the popcorn on the table doing that. “By the way, I’m (Y/N), and this is my furry son (C/N).”  
Happy smiled as (C/N) tappled onto his lap. “Nice name.”  
“I think he likes you.”  
“I like him too.”


	19. Prompt 19 - Moonlight at Midnight || Bruce Banner x Male!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tis the one my brother wished for :) cause Bruce is one of his faves.  
More platonic, less romantic. Can be seen as romantic towards the end but isn't necessarily meant as that.  
I love y'all 3000

Bruce sat atop a hill by moonlight, the light shining down on him subtle but enough to light up his plans. He hadn’t been able to concentrate inside the facility, even though he was wearing his headphones. He used the time where most people slept, even the avengers (except for his friend Tony because he basically never ever does that), to go through his plans again in the moonlight. It calmed him, the nights were usually much quieter and life seemed to be drowned out by the darkness and sparkling of faraway, shining gas-giants. 

(Y/N) followed Bruce but kept his distance at first. They were good friends but he didn’t want to disturb Bruce with whatever he was doing. He was wondering though if Bruce would be going to Tony’s annual Halloween-party.   
in fact, if Bruce wasn’t going he didn’t see much of a reason to go either because he needed someone to talk nerdy with but Tony was usually too busy partying, not drinking necessarily but that wasn’t very much of (Y/N)’s cup. So they, Bruce and (Y/N), sat together and talked about technology and anything nerdy that came to their genius minds.

He finally took a breath and approached Bruce. Bruce took notice immediately and turned around, a small smile on his face. “Oh, (Y/N). I didn’t expect you to be up.”  
“I’m always up. Kind of.”

Bruce laughed softly as his friend plopped down beside him, going over the plans spread out in Bruce’s hands. “I know you’re running on 2 cans of energy drinks and some cups of coffee. This isn’t sustainable or healthy in any way.”

“You know what else isn’t sustainable? Humans.” (Y/N) said matter-of-factly, raising his eyebrows.   
Bruce sighed, “This went dark pretty quickly didn’t it.”  
“Sorry.” (Y/N) just shrugged and looked around the view they both had.

“So, what are you working on?”  
Bruce looked at (Y/N) and studied his face for a moment, “A secret project.”  
(Y/N) just nodded.

They fell into a comfortable silence for a while, (Y/N) watched Bruce work on the sheets with a pencil and Bruce seemed deep in thought. He kept scribbling over whatever he was writing or drawing and (Y/N) watched him with genuine interest.  
Thinking back to the Halloween Party he took a deep breath. Bruce looked at (Y/N) and frowned. “Is something the matter? We’re friends, you can tell me.”

(Y/N) just smiled and looked at Bruce. “You comin’ to Tony’s party this year?”  
Bruce looked like he was contemplating it for a while, and then nodded.  
“But only if you’re there too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> consider telling me what you think in a comment <3


	20. Prompt 20 - Dead Leaves || Peter x genderneutral!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short, still sweet :)  
Peter and gender neutral reader <3

Peter laughed as he ran from (Y/N), their laugh almost as loud as his. Autumn was always a wonderful time for them.   
The leaves falling on the ground, sweater weather and drinking hot chocolate wrapped up in a blanket while the rain falls on the window glass.

(Y/N) sees a pile of leaves in the distance, smirking to themselves as they finally pass Peter and run straight for that pile.   
Peter shot them a confused look, following their moves. He tried to run faster to catch up with them again.

Before he knew it, he saw (Y/N) jump into the pile of leaves. Peter laughed and jumped in too, hugging (Y/N).  
Dead leaves weren't such a bad thing after all, decorating the streets in many warm colors - either up in the trees still or down on the ground.

Yeah, he really liked autumn - but only with (Y/N).


	21. Prompt 21 - Raven || Loki x Fem!Reader (Dancer!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something I thought of while cleaning - kinda fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS?  
Just some break up stuff and unrequited love but nothing major really  
Also, a songfic. Got so hecking inspired by Monkey Dance ;--;'  
I recommend listening to the song while you read but it ain't a must  
I went a tiny bit overboard with this one in comparison to my Peter ff from yesterday

(Y/N) entered the empty room, mirrors spanning on a whole wall.  
Her casual outfit of a loose fitting pullover with her stage name “Swan” and leggings hid her feminine curves.  
Dancer or not, she loved herself some pizza.  
She dropped her bag and started warming up a little with jumping jacks and stretching her limbs. Taking deep breaths, she connected her phone to a bluetooth speaker and started ‘Dance Monkey’ by Tones and I.

She moved to the middle of the room and looked at herself in the mirror.  
Her reasoning for going to the studio at 6 AM was that she was fed up with her now ex-boyfriend - he didn’t do anything for her anymore. He was barely home and had her do whatever he felt like - from all the housework to naughty things.  
(Y/N) was fed up with his behavior and kicked him out the night before.

** _They say oh my god I see the way you shine_ **   
** _ Take your hand, my dear, and place them both in mine_ **   
** _ You know you stopped me dead when I was passing by_ **   
** _ And now I beg to see you dance just one more time_ **

All her pent up anger, frustration and heartbreak went into the dance she had practiced over the last few weeks.  
Thoughts of her ex and her unsupportive family filled her mind as she glided along the parquet, eyes closed and her emotions flowing through her limbs controlling her every movement.

** _Ooh I see you, see you, see you every time_ **   
** _ And oh my I, I like your style_ **   
** _ You, you make me, make me, make me wanna cry_ **   
** _ And now I beg to see you dance just one more time_ **

In her own little world, she hadn’t noticed her usual dance partner enter the studio, his bright eyes trained on her movements. Hair slicked back and working some sweats and a t-shirt, he did nothing but watch her at first. He felt connected to the routine, he gave her some of those moves as tips and he felt so honored when she really used them.

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and he got on the other side of the room as she was currently occupying the right side of the elongated room.

** _So I say_ **   
** _ Dance for me, dance for me, dance for me, oh, oh, oh_ **   
** _ I've never seen anybody do the things you do before_ **   
** _ They say move for me, move for me, move for me, ay, ay, ay_ **   
** _ And when you're done I'll make you do it all again_ **

Joining right at the beginning of the first chorus, he smiled to himself as he mirrored her motions, feeling like they were one heart and one soul. Something he’s never had with any other dance partner before.  
(Y/N) noticed there were more footsteps than hers and she opened her eyes while dancing and saw Loki dancing her routine with her. He moved closer and smiled at the reflection of them.

With Loki she could be herself just as he could be himself. In dancing they’d found something they can rely on just as they can rely on each other.  
His usually big mouth was shut as he moved in sync with the beat and (Y/N).  
The latter also noticed that Loki’s “stage name” was written on his t-shirt. She noticed that it must’ve been pretty knew, they decided on their names not too long ago.

** _I said oh my god I see you walking by_ **   
** _ Take my hands, my dear, and look me in my eyes_ **   
** _ Just like a monkey I've been dancing my whole life_ **   
** _ And you just beg to see me dance just one more time_ **

‘Raven’ was written in a light grey, easy to read font across his chest, similar to her pullover with ‘Swan’. She had an idea, turning to Loki with the next chorus and taking him by surprise.  
Maybe he would react and turn too.  
Dancing with him made her feel free, like she could let go of whatever worries troubled her.  
The dancing itself was helping a lot in general too, but Loki as her partner just made it so much better.

** _Ooh I see you, see you, see you every time_ **   
** _ And oh my I, I like your style_ **   
** _ You, you make me, make me, make me wanna cry_ **   
** _ And now I beg to see you dance just one more time_ **

With the premise of the next chorus, (Y/N) got excited.  
She kept glancing over at Loki, smiling to herself like the little idiot she was.  
She’d die happy if the last thing she saw would be him dancing, he really does have a way with moving his body in just the right ways to make the hardest things seem easy as all hell.  
Things she practices for weeks he does by mere watching. He had more than talent, he was made for this.

So, as the chorus hit, both of them turned to face each other but kept dancing the choreography, perfectly in sync as if they were still looking at a mirror.

Loki felt butterflies invade his belly like they had so many times before.  
And god, what would he give to see her dancing like this always. Of course he can, they’re partners, but in his opinion even all the time wasn’t enough.

_ **So I say** _   
_ ** Dance for me, dance for me, dance for me, oh, oh, oh** _   
_ ** I've never seen anybody do the things you do before** _   
_ ** They say move for me, move for me, move for me, ay, ay, ay** _   
_ ** And when you're done I'll make you do it all again** _

And suddenly they weren’t in their training outfits anymore. No, they were wearing a suit and a dress respectively, the lights shining on them and making them feel warmer with each step.  
The people watching were almost in a trance as they watched the young partners move, their choreography changed in a way that they had to interact more with each other.

The show was going fantastically, Loki and (Y/N) were on one wavelength and nothing could tear them apart in that moment. Dancing connected them so deeply, nothing else could come between them.

** _They say_ **   
** _ Dance for me, dance for me, dance for me, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_ **   
** _ I've never seen anybody do the things you do before_ **   
** _ They say move for me, move for me, move for me, ay, ay, ay_ **   
** _ And when you're done I'll make you do it all again_ **

** _Ooh (all again, all again)_ **   
** _ Woah-oh, woah-oh, oh_ **   
** _ Ooh (all again, all again)_ **   
** _ Ah ah, ah ah, ay_ **

** _They say_ **   
** _ Dance for me, dance for me, dance for me, oh, oh, oh_ **   
** _ I've never seen anybody do the things you do before_ **   
** _ They say move for me, move for me, move for me, ay, ay, ay_ **   
** _ And when you're done I'll make you do it all again_ **

Their last moves were coming up, the last chorus hitting soon. Loki got ready to show off what he could as did (Y/N). They looked breathtaking, (Y/N)’s 40’s inspired dress swaying with each move and Loki’s suit complementing her outfit greatly.

Whenever they touched, Loki felt like there was some kind of electricity between them, something special even beyond the dancing itself.  
He just felt sad that his love was unrequited. Maybe he didn’t want to admit he loved her, but deep down he knew.

_ **They say** _   
_ ** Dance for me, dance for me, dance for me, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh** _   
_ ** I've never seen anybody do the things you do before** _   
_ ** They say move for me, move for me, move for me, ay, ay, ay** _   
_ ** And when you're done I'll make you do it all again** _   
_ ** All again** _

“That, ladies and gentlemen, was the Raven with his Swan!” the moderator said loudly into his microphone to be louder than the clapping and whistling from the audience.  
(Y/N) was watching the audience and waving as her chest heaved with deep breaths,  
but all Loki saw was (Y/N) and how happy she looked.

His happy place.


	22. Prompt 22 - An Unexpected Phonecall (Fury x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's her fault I wrote this for Fury  
Here u go bae.  
@Nanart

Fury stared at his phone. He was nervous, his leg moving up and down rapidly.  
It’s been a while since he’d talked to her.  
He dropped her just for her own safety, but it hurt. Oh, how it hurt.  
The number displayed on his screen was taunting him, giving him the needed push to finally press the ‘call’ button.

Not long after her voice rang in his ears again. He could hear music in the background.  
Just like old times.  
“Hello? Nick is that you, this is so unexpected--”

He chuckled, “Of course it’s me,” he hesitated, “Unexpected, what do you mean?”  
(Y/N) waited a few seconds, thinking about her answer.  
“Well, I haven’t heard from you in quite a while. I almost thought you died.”

Fury clenched his jaw slightly. “Well, I’m not. I’m as healthy as a horse.”  
A silence filled both rooms, the phone call getting a tiny bit awkward for the moment.  
“(Y/N), there’s a reason I called.”  
“There’s always a reason, Nick. You never call without one.” 

Her voice was bitter, hurt evident through and through. Yes, he was a bit of an ass back then. And yes, he knew he messed up.

“I know. I wanted to invite you personally to a Christmas dinner. You and me, like old times?” he suggested, “In case you don’t want to do it mono a mono, we can just invite all the Avengers.”

(Y/N) thought about the suggestion with the Avengers. Spending Christmas with the Avengers would definitely be very interesting and definitely better than spending it alone.  
But on the other hand, she really just wanted to see Nick again.

“I think I can handle you on my own, Nick,” she joked, “Besides, Christmas with all the Avengers would be chaotic to say the least. Don’t even remind me of all the presents I’d have to buy!”

Fury laughed and felt his heart soar. He would see her again, alone, eating together on Christmas. This phone call couldn’t have ended better.


	23. Prompt 23 - Senses (Peter x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy Peter <3 and some fun elements I guesssss

To say (Y/N) was interested in what Peter’s spider sense really could do was an understatement. She kept throwing things at him, usually popcorn when they were watching a movie. At some point she managed to throw a pillow at him, followed by him using his ‘spiderwebs’ to glue her hand to the wall. 

That wasn’t a very good day for her.

Peter had enough of the whole spidey-sense thing. Despite the fact that he knew that (Y/N) had fun with this, he should direct it in another direction.  
One evening as they were watching a movie, the tips of his fingers slowly grazed her neck and shoulder. 

She shivered and glanced at Peter. He gulped and blushed, his hand moving back up.   
After a while of doing this, (Y/N) closed her eyes and enjoyed the movement Peter was constantly repeating on her shoulder and neck. 

Knowing she was concentrating on the movement, Peter bit his lower lip and tried to stifle his chuckle as he moved his other hand to (Y/N)’s belly, starting to tickle her.   
She fell over to the side and laughed as Peter’s other hand also began tickling her belly, his legs trapping her on the spot. 

Her face was slightly reddened from laughing so much and Peter was smiling so much his cheeks hurt. “Peter stop!! Please!!”  
Peter stopped slowly and smiled at her, “You didn’t sense that one coming, huh?”


End file.
